


Date Night

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [5]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: After they get engaged, Loki decides to do something really weird with Nora.  Go on a date.  Takes place between chapters 24 & 25 of The Road to Hel is Paved with Misunderstandings





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a little blocked on both of my stories I have decided to break things up a bit with a Loki/Nora one-shot.

“Charles?”

“Sir?”

Loki was finishing up a prospectus for the senators of the Agorá Plásmatos in Athens. He raised a long finger, typed one more letter, and then turned to his servant, “I am going to be taking Nora out this evening. On a date.”

He said this with the kind of casual insouciance that he reserved for his moments of greatest uncertainty.

“Very good, sir. Shall I tell Mrs. Beekman you will be dining out?”

“Of course, of course, but…” he turned back to his laptop and adding a few other letters, and a bit of punctuation, “an idle question. If you were to take someone, a mortal someone let us say, on one of these dates, what would you think might be enjoyable?”

Charles cocked his head, his brow furrowed, “I have no idea how to answer that, sir. May I ask you why Miss Walsh wanted to go on a date at this late, um, date in your relationship? Being as you are already engaged?”

“She did not. I did. We’ve never actually done such a thing so I asked her on a date, this morning, over breakfast. It has been days since I have given her any sort of treat, so I want her to have a special night, and I thought she might enjoy it.”

Charles looked aghast. Aghast enough to blurt out, “Why would you even consider doing of such a thing?”

Loki stood up and patted him on the shoulder, “Charles, I suffer from narcissistic personality disorder, PTSD from my mistreatment at the hands of three different despotic overlords, two of whom were my fathers, paranoia, and virtually non-existent impulse control. I also have traces of all the species I have shapechanged working their will upon me as well. Therefore, from time to time, there is no one truly in charge in here,” he said tapping himself on the temple. “Now, what do you think of dancing?”

“I quite enjoy a good polka, sir.”

“I meant after we dine, should I take Nora dancing? I know she used to go quite often.”

“Well, sir, while that is a thoughtful idea, you are aware that there is a possibility that in a dancing situation it would not be impossible for another person or persons might ask Miss Walsh to dance with them as well.”

“Why would someone do such a thing if I were with her?” Loki said, his eyes narrowing.

“It’s the custom, sir, one to which the expected response is for her to politely decline, not for you to do something horrible to said other person.”

“....”

“It would be bad form, sir.”

“Yes.” Loki sat on his desk with a sigh, “Then that is clearly terrible idea.”

“A movie?”

“People chew audibly in the theatre. It is revolting.”

“A play?”

“Even I cannot get Book of Mormon tickets, and what else is there to see?”

“An art gallery?”

“Nora?”

“Excellent point. Roller skating?”

“Me?”

“So no to bowling, too.”

“Indeed.”

“A concert! There has to be a performance in the city that Miss Walsh would enjoy!”

 

“Brilliant, but improvable. Just for that idea, tomorrow night while Nora is out with Miss Gallegos we will go hunting for pedophiles on the Dark Web I will find you an especially revolting and plump one to have for Sunday brunch.”

“You spoil me, sir.”

 

Nora was surprised that Loki had laid out clothing for her to wear on their ‘date,’ since she had assumed that was code for some exotic sex act they hadn’t committed yet. 

She was also surprised that it looked like something from the early 60s. And that his suit was from the era as well. It was gorgeous, with a vest and a narrow tie, but not quite as fitted at the modern style, which meant his ass wasn’t getting the adoration it deserved from either his pants or her hands.  
“Is this some kind of roleplay thing?” she asked, looking at the little black dress and pearl choker. It was very Audrey Hepburn. 

“Not exactly,” Loki said, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, his vest still buttoned. 

Nora’s mouth went dry and then wet. There was something deeply erotic about that look. Formal, yet transgressive. “What are you doing?” 

He started to move the chairs and rug from near the fireplace, “Moving the furnishings. Get dressed. We have to leave in exactly fifteen minutes.”

“But-”

“Go.”

Nora slipped on the dress and pearls, and a pair of black stilettos that she normally wouldn’t have bothered with since she was more than tall enough, but nothing else was going to match the rest of the outfit. She put some Fire & Ice on her lips, since it was as retro than the rest of the look.

Loki came into the bathroom behind her and looked over her shoulder, “You look lovely, but your hair doesn’t work. Mine, either, for that matter,” he said. Then his long, nimble fingers brushed through her short hair, and she leaned back against his chest with a sigh. She was really hoping this elaborate set-up was going to end with them in bed soon. 

When she opened her eyes Nora was deeply annoyed to see her own short hair now a long, flipped bob. But so much worse was -

“No! Your hair!” She turned, her hands over her mouth in horror. Loki’s exquisite, luxurious black mane was gone, replaced by a short, slicked back style that was more Don Draper than Gothic Space Deity. She reached out a shaking hand to touch it. 

“Never fear, treasure. It’s an illusion. As is yours, sadly.”

“But-”

“No time,” he said, looking at his also in period watch. Then he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the bedroom, where he had drawn what for all of the world looked like a pentagram on the floor. “Just here,” he said, positioning her over one of the sigils in the center, stepping on an identical one next to her. 

He took her hand, and looked at his watch again. 

“Is our date in hell?” she asked, clutching a clutch that he had tossed to her in their rush.

He flashed her a toothy grin, “Nearly so. New York.”

Then there was a whooshing noise, rather like a subway when the train speeds past, a smell of the ocean and a garbage fire, and they were standing on a side-street at twilight.

Grabbing Nora’s hand, Loki started walking, “If we can get served quickly enough, and have them get us a cab, we should be able to savour our steaks and a few martinis before we have to leave for the musical venue.”

“Wait,” Nora said, stopping. “Why are we in New York?”

“Technically, we are in Brooklyn,” Loki said, sounding ridiculously patient. 

“Why are we in Brooklyn, then? Ass,” Nora said, terrified. New York was not good for either of them.

“The steaks are supposed to be excellent,” he said, pointing to the dignified wooden sign for Peter Luger’s Steakhouse. 

“Fine. Even though there are many excellent steakhouses in Chicago, but fine, you want to have a thrill-seeking night of it in the most dangerous place on the planet for us,” she hissed, furious and certain the Hulk was about to drop from the sky and land on Loki. “But you haven’t changed your face. I don’t think the short hair is going to fool anyone. I know, put on a pair of glasses! No one will recognise you then, you idiot.”

“Ah, how I love your sweet names for me. No need for Magnus tonight, princess. Look,” he said, making a wide gesture, slowly turning.

Apparently every hipster in Williamsburg had decided to cosplay Mad Men that Friday night. Even the cars were-

Nora hustled as quickly as her heels would carry her over to a man standing on the corner, smoking a cigar and looking at the Times. “Can I see the front page for a second?” She asked.

“Sure thing, stilts,” he said, leering at her legs. “Maybe after you finish catching up on the headlines we can ditch the stiff and go have some laughs.”

While Nora was reading about the bill that had just passed to start construction on the World Trade Center, Loki infested the crude boor’s underpants with hissing beetles. As he ran off screaming, she threw her arms around Loki’s neck, “April 6, 1961. This is the night Aunt Claire sang at the Village Vanguard!”

“Yes, and we have a few hours until her show, so steak, then music.”

“Yes!”

 

Loki watched Nora.

She was leaned forward, her mouth slightly open in and a her eyes bright with longing in the dim, unimpressive room. She was rapt, so much so she had even stopped noticing or caring about the cocktail waitress’s unsubtle attempts to flirt with him. 

For the reverence with which Nora had spoken of the Vanguard he had been expecting a grand hall, not a triangular basement space with a few wooden tables and chairs, some old red draperies, and a rather pedestrian selection of liquor.

The acoustics were quite impressive however.

As was Nora’s aunt.

Loki had heard recordings of Claire Walsh many times, and he had been honest in his admiration of her smoky tone and the witty precision of her phrasing, but live she was something else entirely. Her interplay with the combo of piano, stand-up bass, and drums was impeccable, as was her stage-craft, striking the perfect pose to go with each song, be it sad or clever. It was clear she adored performing, and the audience was entranced.

It was the kind of thing that was untranslatable in a recording, or on film. It explained why Claire never quite managed to breakout as a star. 

When she finished her set, Nora leapt to her feet, applauding wildly. There were tears sparkling on her lashes.

“Would you like to go backstage, treasure?” Loki whispered in her ear when she sat back down. While he was close he nuzzled her, getting a sweet little moan as a reward.

“I would, but I can’t. If I go back there I am going to break down and completely lose it. I wish I could, I would love for you to meet her, but I just-. Am I a coward?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Thanks,” she sniffled, giving his shoulder a pointless push. “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me?”

Loki unfolded himself from the low chair, holding Nora’s elbow so she had to rise with him, “Come along. We will be going backstage. You will never forgive yourself if you do not, and I refuse to comfort you in your pointless regrets.”

He crowded her forward before she could do more than mutter a complaint and an insult.

 

With a reverse thu-whumph of air and noise Nora found herself back in the bedroom at the 999, Loki holding her right hand. 

In her left was a napkin with her aunt’s signature on it. Which was funny, since Nora had plenty of copies of it already. On birthday cards and report cards. On the letters she had received when she was away at college. On legal documents and medical forms. It was the same on all of them, and on the napkin, firm and flourished. The signature of a star.

She sat down on the bed and stared at it, smiling.

“You did not embarrass yourself,” Loki said as he took off his jacket and again rolled up his sleeves, kneeling to untrace the magic that had transported them.

“It was a close thing, when she kissed your cheek. I was so happy that you met, even if she didn’t know… Did she grab your ass?”

“Of course.”

“She has good taste, too.”

He looked up, grinning, “I particularly favored that last song she performed.”

“Once I Loved. It’s a pretty one.”

Still in his shirt sleeves, Loki stalked over to her, pulling her into his arms, leaning on her a little more heavily than normal, “Sing it for me,” he said, as they turned in a silent dance, one of his long hands stroking up and down her back.

Softly, in his ear, Nora sang:

Once I loved  
And I gave so much love to this love  
It was the world to me  
Once I cried  
At the thought I was foolish and proud  
And let you say goodbye  
And one day  
From my infinite sadness you came  
And brought me love again  
Now I know  
That no matter whatever befalls  
I'll never let you go  
I will hold you close  
Make you stay  
Because love is the saddest thing  
When it goes away  
Love is the sad, saddest thing  
When it goes away  
And one day  
From my infinite sadness you came  
And brought me love again  
Now I know  
That no matter whatever befalls  
I'll never let you go  
I will hold you close  
Make you stay  
Because love is the sad, saddest thing  
When it goes away

 

Nora’s fingers were in the heavy hair at the nape of his neck, which grew as they swayed, tangling her hand in its depths, and with one of the light sweeps he made along her spine Loki unzipped her dress. It slid to the ground with a hiss of silk, and he lifted her from it before her heels could catch.

Before he could carry her to the bed, however, she felt his knees give a touch. He caught himself, but Nora could see the white strain around his mouth.

“What’s wrong? That was a huge steak I had for dinner, but really?”

“Time travel is not amongst my natural gifts, so it can be debilitating. Fortunately, I was brilliant enough to prepare for this eventuality,” he said, brushing a kiss along her shoulder as he went to sprawl on the bed. 

Nora stood, frowning. “How?”

Loki spoke to someone over her shoulder, “Take off her bra.”

Familiar, elegant hands unhook her bra, and then cupped her breasts, “Hello, tre-” came that same deeply resonant baritone.

Loki cut him off, “No, only I call her that. You may call her ‘mistress,’ since you are here to serve her.”

A dry, ratcheting chuckle puffed against Nora’s skin, and she arched into firm pinches on her nipples, “Very well. Hello, mistress. Sweet, delicate mistress,” Loki’s voice whispered in her ear. She could feel his bare chest on her back, his very insistent cock lightly pressed between them. She rubbed against him and he groaned, grinding on her.

Nora smiled at Loki where he lay, a smirk of approval on his face. “If we are going to put on a show for you, I want one too. Please?”

“Since you are so polite, anything,” he said, slowly unzipping. His erection fell easily into his hand and he began a languid stroking. The sight of him, still dressed but for the suit jacket, his vest buttoned except for the bottom one, and his sleeves rolled up, staring at her with knowing, solemn eyes made Nora tremble.

“Kneel before your mistress and give her a proper obeisance.” 

“Mmmmm….I cannot wait.”

Nora jumped when Loki’s voice now came from the bathroom. Another duplicate swaggered out dressed only in a pair of black suede leggings and an open green linen tunic. In a graceful motion he took a knee before Nora, kissing her stomach, her hips, lifting her right leg to hang over his shoulder, and then tickling just the very tip of his pointed tongue from her clit to her creamy opening. It made her ache.

The Loki who still toyed with her breasts kissed her jaw, crooning, “I am sick with jealousy. Mistress.”

“You should be,” Loki said from the bed, his tone soft. Nora met his eyes, and then watched him tease himself. “Fuck her with your tongue,” he added, coldly, “but do not make her come without my permission.”

The Loki on his knees complied with a pleased hum, lifting her other leg so now she was suspended between the doubles. They clearly knew her body the way their creator did. The standing one brushed his fingers lightly over her nipples while biting her in hard on that special spot on the back of her neck that made her keen. The one below shallowly thrust his tongue in and then lapped his way out, while his nails scraped the overly sensitive skin on the back of her thighs, which made her thrash. If they both weren’t so strong she might have gotten hurt, or they might have.

For a time Nora tried to chase her release, but she knew better than to think she was going to find it. If one Loki enjoyed edging three of them were probably going to crack her brain if she tried to fight what they wanted. Eventually, exhausted, she lay in their arms, only quietly twitching from time to time, still watching her cruel and inventive lover toy with his cock and feast on the sight of her being tormented.

“Bring her to me. Gently.”

Nora was carried between the two of them and placed next to Loki, who rolled over slowly and kissed her, his tired mouth on her, his tongue tenderly laving hers, while he twisted her still long hair around his fingers. He would retreat a bit, and she would follow, her lips drawing his back, over and over and over.

One of the Lokis, the one from behind her, edged her legs apart, and began to tap two of his fingertips firmly but not too firmly on her clit. The other took his place attending to her breasts, now with his teeth. 

“Turn her over,” Loki whispered around her kiss.

Two warm, eager sets of hands fondled her back to panting on their way to comply. When she was on her hands and knees Loki nodded at one of the others and resumed his lazy kissing.

One of the two, she no longer gave a damn which one, breached her in one thrust that was so hard and felt so good after her long wait that Nora fell forward onto her elbows, rubbing her face on Loki’s perfectly Windsor’d tie and slightly scratchy wool vest. He grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth back to his.

The other double was sitting by her hip, and had reached under and was now alternating taps with his fingertips, and slaps with them, on her clit, keeping out of time with both the tender kissing and ardent fucking she was getting at the same time.

It was overwhelming. Nora couldn’t remember anything before all of this nearly painful pleasure. She couldn’t remember a time when Loki wasn’t touching her. She couldn’t remember anything but his name, which she moaned, no, she prayed over and over. 

“Please….” she managed to add, finally. Loki put a finger to her lips to shush her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her mouth over it with a moan. His breath huffed out and for a moment his eyes rolled back. Then he took her head between his hands and held her face away from his, staring into her eyes and refusing to let her look away, “Ohh, my princess, thank you. You never even hesitated.”

“Why would I?” Nora gasped out, as the duplicate that was playing with her found a way to angle his head under her hips and began to lap against the top of her opening, where the other’s cock was now speeding up its thrusts. From the corner of her eye she could see him wrap a fist around himself and begin to pump. 

The intensity of his gaze, that he seemed to be the one torn open before her, that there was some need of his this fulfilled, made her arms start to shake. Her whole body shook, and when he whispered, “Show me,” she contracted as every bit of her seemed to pull together and then blow apart, while she felt him come as well, before her, behind her, beneath her. Surrounded by his pleasure, she collapsed into his arms, feeling the need to bury herself under him and hide.

“Nora?” She heard him say, “Nora, are you well? Was it-”

“Just a bit devastated.”

He chuckled exhaustedly, “Sadly, since I created those two imposters to disappear after you had your release I fear I will need your assistance undressing again, broken as I am by my various efforts.” He kissed her hair, which was once again as she liked it.

“Needy. Give me a minute for my heart to stop freaking out and my brain to stop quaking.”

“Take as much time as you need. I have nothing planned for another hour or so.”

Nora raised an eyebrow, “Do I want to know?”

“Get some rest, treasure.”


End file.
